


To Be Loved

by ayeetrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break down, Comfort, Draco/Harry - Freeform, Drarry, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yaoi, boy/boy, fluff ending, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeetrash/pseuds/ayeetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>» Draco is acting strange lately. After he just storms out of the Greeting Hall, Harry wants to know what's bothering him. «</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and all the other characters. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Author Note; I'm sorry for spelling mistakes, but English isn't my first language. Also, I wrote this, when I was pretty tired, my friend will read it beta soon.

Harry noticed, that something was clearly wrong with Draco Malfoy. He acted different, didn't pick on his friends Ron and Hermione or other Griffindors, and he dodged Harry. Draco wasn't even calling him "Potter" anymore, he said nothing. 

 

Harry was kinda hurted because of that. To be honest, he had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Everytime he just called him "Potter" made Harrys heart beating faster. 

 

Dracos friends could tell too, that he distanced himself from the rest. He wasn't even eating much at breakfast. Especially Pansy worried about him. Pansy... Harry never liked her. Not because she was a Slytherin, but for her deep love for Draco. Harry wasn't even sure, if Draco was gay. But in the 4th year everyone talked about the rumour, that Draco was bisexual. Since that day, Harry had hope. 

 

\+ + +

 

Harry sat at the table with his friends and ate Breakfast, but his gaze always wandered to Draco. He wasn't eating again and he had dark circles under his eyes. Draco looked really tired. Harry felt a pain in his chest, by this view. He felt bad to see his crush like this. 

 

Pansy walked over to Draco at this moment and kissed his cheek. Harry saw, that Pansy said something and a short moment after, Draco stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Pansy was still standing there confused and a few Slytherins called after him.

 

Harry couldn't just sit there, he had to look after Draco. When Harry stood up, Hermione asked, "Where are you going?“ but he only said, "To the toilets“ and left.

 

\+ + +

 

He had no idea, where he should search first. Hogwarts was big, Draco could have gone everywhere. And if he went to the Slytherin Common Room, there was no chance for Harry to – He stopped, because he heard noises. It sounded like...soft whimpers. Like somebody was crying. 

 

He heard it again and made his way to the boys toilet - where the sounds came from. In there, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the corner, his face pressed against his knees and sobs leaving his mouth. His whole body was shaking. He was the one crying. 

 

It broke Harrys heart to see this side of the usually confident boy. Harry sat down next to him on the floor and put his hand on Dracos shoulder. Draco cringed and looked at green eyes. 

 

"H-Harry“, he whispered surprised and tried to hide his tears. "What-What are you doing here?“ Dracos hair was a mess and he was embarrassed, that someone caught him crying. It would have been cleverer to lock himself in one of the cabin, but Draco just broke down. 

 

"Draco, look at me“, was the only thing Harry said and turned the Blonde's head back to him. 

 

Tears were still streaming down his face and his eyes were red, it made Harry almost wanting to cry too.

 

"Why are you crying?“, he asked softly and pulled his 'enemy' closer. "Pff“, Draco fake laughed, "as if you even care.“

 

"I do. I wouldn't have pulled you closer, if I wouldn't care, right?“ Draco still couldn't believe him. Nobody really cared for him. He just shook his head and stood up. "So?“, Draco then asked, as he wiped away his tears, "are you going to tell everyone, how you caught Draco Malfoy crying in a dirty boys toilet?“

 

Harry also stood up and went right in front of Draco. "No“, he awnsered and cupped Dracos right cheek. He had no idea, where all his confident now came from, but he wanted to comfort him so badly. 

 

Draco hesitated, but pulled away and took a few steps back. "Stop being so nice to me“, he said, "we're supposed to hate eachother!“

 

Harry nodded, but pulled him closer again. "Do you...hate me?“, Harrys face was only an inch away from Dracos and he felt his quick breath on his lips. "I-I-I“, Draco stuttered and couldn't bring out a sentence, his heart skipped a beat, while their lips were nearly touching. They've never been so close. 

 

"I care for you, Draco Malfoy“, Harry began, "and I want you to be alright. I've been worried for you. So please tell me, why we're you crying?“ 

 

A single tear left Dracos eye, because of Harrys words and he couldn't stop himself any longer. 

 

He crashed his and Harrys lips together and they kissed with so much passion, that Dracos knees got weak. Harry held him up, took a grip in Dracos blonde hair with his left hand and smiled lightly. 

 

Draco cupped Harrys face with both hands and felt like his heart was going to explode. He moaned, when Harry bit his lower lip and slipped his tongue inside Dracos mouth. Harry began to blush and they both pulled away for air. 

 

There was only their heavy breathing for a moment. The boys looked at eachother and Harry liked his lips. Draco swallowed. 

 

"So...are you going to tell me now, why you cried“, Harry asked and stroke a wisp of blonde hair out of Dracos face.

 

"I-I cried, because...“, Draco bit his bottom lip, "because I freaking love you, Harry Potter. But-But I'm not supposed to love you, we're enemys. If my father finds out, that...that I like you...And I thought, there would be no chance, that you'd love me back.“ Draco began to cry again. "I-I was just so confused at first and I had no one to talk about it...and you and Ginny“ — "Shh, Draco, it's alright, don't cry“, Harry interrupted him and smiled softly at him, before he pulled him into a tight hug.

 

Draco obeyed and cried into Harrys shoulder, making his cloak wet.

 

"I love you too, Draco. So much. Don't worry, we can do this together, eventhough it will be kinda hard at first. And Ginny...“, Harry whispered and kissed Dracos wet cheek, "is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I just want you, Draco.“

 

"Does that mean, that-that you're my boyfriend?“, Draco asked hopefully with big eyes and faced Harry.

 

The Brunette one nodded. "Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend“, he then said happily and pulled Draco into another kiss.

 

And for the first time, Draco felt, like someone would really care for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving a Kudo or Comment would mean alot to me and you can always tell me, what I could do better!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day~


End file.
